ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Tell-All (episode)
Tell-All is the nineteenth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 181st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While processing the scene of a murdered naval officer, the NCIS team discover a cryptic message written in the victim's blood which is also connected to a case involving missing weapons in Afghanistan with the investigation intensifying when Tony and Ziva discover the body of an agent in her home. Prologue A lone car drives through a wooded area of Virginia. Scott remarks that he feels like all they've seen for the last few months is snow. Jane states that it had to melt sooner or later. She then remarks that aren't those trees gorgeous? Scott, on the other hand is busy on his cell-phone but due to the fact that they're in the forest, he can't get a signal so the webpage isn't loaded properly. He remarks "Oh, yeah, amazing". Jane just looks amused. Scott wonders if she knew that they don't get Wi-Fi up here. Jane tells Scott to stop being a jerk. She then tells him that the whole point of this trip was to get away from this technology overload. She also takes his cell phone off him. "Right", Scott remarks. "Granola therapy". Jane corrects him by stating that it's green therapy and that he agreed to it weeks ago. Scott looks at her. Jane tells Scott to come on and that it's a beautiful day. She then asks him to take in the nature with her. Suddenly, Scott spots something that has him yelling Jane's name. Jane looks and sees a deer standing in the road, causing her to stop the car. Scott remarks that she almost splattered nature all over the windshield. "Come on", Jane says. "Jane", Scott protests. Jane who's already unhooked her seat belt tells Scott that she wants a picture. The two then get out of the car and head down to where the deer is. As Jane prepares to take a photograph, she remarks that the deer who is also female is beautiful. "Yeah, well, she's wearing a coat. I'm not", Scott complains. He then wonders if they can go back to the car because it's freezing. Jane shushes him and gasps, remarking that the female deer is looking at them. Scott believes that it's because they both look really stupid right now. The female deer then heads. Meanwhile, Jane's phone catches the sight of a man lying on the floor. She calls Scott's name. Scott takes one look and goes "Oh, my God". It then cuts to the man who lies on the ground, dead, wearing the uniform of an officer of the United States Navy. Act One Act Two In MTAC, Rear Admiral Beau Hindley tells Gibbs that he wishes he could help but it could take weeks for the Defense Intelligence Agency to go over all of Casey's assignments and determine what can or can't be released. Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Andrew Bartels Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Kevin Rodney Sullivan Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer